


for I have loved you always

by bluehasnoclues



Series: harry potter oneshot/shortfics [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Does Not Like Snape, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Because It's Severus Snape, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Severus Snape Is An Abuser, and excusing his actions, he's also a bit of a little shit about it but in a good way, he's making sure more snapes don't show up, neither is author, neville is on the school board (implied), neville isn't putting up with glorifying snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehasnoclues/pseuds/bluehasnoclues
Summary: During the posthumous award ceremony of the Order of Merlin, 1st Class, to Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Neville stands.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Courage, Severus Snape/Enforced Posthumous Accountability
Series: harry potter oneshot/shortfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480322
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	for I have loved you always

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the 35th Minster for Magic, stood on the raised platform behind the podium. His hands were folded neatly in front of him. His formal robes swayed lightly with the breeze. It was sunny in the clearing, a relatively rare occurrence, and the air was pleasantly warm. 

"We have gathered here today," he began smoothly, his voice ringing across the crowd, "to honour a man for whom we are all grateful." Everyone in attendance was silent, listening to his words and feeling the heaviness that lay on their shoulders. Despite the pleasant weather, the air was weighed down by memories; not only the flashing lights of spells, or the choking scent of rubble, but also the terror of uncertainty and the fear of loss. And the sucking feeling of loss itself, the holes that had been ripped in families and friendships alike. 

It weighed on the crowd until it became hard to breathe. 

"He sacrificed his life for our survival and expected no recognition in return. His actions, his great contribution to our victory and continued peace, will never be forgotten." No one spoke; no one moved. Kingsley continued. "Today, we award him the highest honour. To Severus Snape, I grant—"

"Minister," called a voice from the back of the crowd, filled with a quiet sort of confidence. "I'd like to say a few words."

Kingsley faltered for a moment before nodding gracefully. "Of course," said the Minister, stepping back from the podium. 

Neville Longbottom, nobody particularly special, carefully moved his chair back and stood. His steps did not echo as he made his way to the platform, but his straight, unfaltering posture made it seem like they should. When he reached the podium, he stood in front of it rather than behind. And when he began, every individual in the crowd listened. 

"My Nan always says not to speak ill of the dead," Neville said. There was a smattering of laughs. "And right now, we're only talking about everything Professor Snape did right." 

He paused. The silence felt like a solid, dense thing, and his voice was strong as he broke it. "There’s much that we can learn from one man’s actions," Neville said. "Professor Snape is no exception. I personally learned a lot from him." Neville took a deep breath; he hadn't been planning to make this speech. He hadn't even planned to come. But there he was anyway, and he might as well finish what he had to say, for everyone else as well as himself. 

"I learned what it felt like to be afraid," Neville said, and his voice carried across the clearing. "I learned what it felt like to be belittled, and targeted, and hopeless. I learned to resent authority, to distrust friends, and to live my life in a state of self-doubt. 

"I learned to normalise discrimination. I learned that communication and cooperation was pointless, and that it's easier to just cower, and that I might as well give up before I try because I'm never going to manage anything anyway, much less be good at it. Most of what Professor Snape taught me? I am actively trying to _unlearn._

"What Professor Snape did and said was more than 'insulting', or 'bullying'; he was verbally and emotionally abusive to countless students. Professor Snape was a bitter, cruel man. He propagated the behavior on which he blamed his misery, and he used the reactions of _children_ to justify his prejudice. To _children,_ " Neville said again, and his voice cracked. "And the effects of his treatment are permanent. We're starting to move past them, but — it _hurts._ " Neville took another moment to breathe before continuing. "And that isn't acceptable. 

"There are very few rules or regulations put in place for Hogwarts Staff. The large majority of their actions are left to their own discretion, and Professor Snape took advantage of this. His personal life directly interfered with his professional one. Maybe this was unavoidable. But it isn't something that should ever happen again. 

"With the help of several staff members, we are implementing new conduct policies at Hogwarts," said Neville. He let his gaze pass over the crowd; he saw his old classmates, his childhood friends, and the people he would work with to further the future. His gaze caught on Luna, who was beaming wider than he'd ever seen her, her hands clasped tightly in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and unspoken pride.

His eyes locked on Luna's, Neville said: "As of September, there will be an enforced, board-approved and selected by students and professors alike, code of ethical conduct at Hogwarts. Staff must demonstrate consistent commitment; to their professions, colleagues, students, and the community. They will conduct themselves in a neutral and reasonable manner, and will treat their students as equals, without giving preference to any one or other. Discrimination, maltreatment, or other violations outlined in our new code of conduct will result in an official review by the board and testimony from the students. The reporting process will be accessible to people of every age and status.

"As of September, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is instituting the Safe and Normal Actions in Public Education Policy.

"Professor Snape's actions," Neville continued, his voice shaking then, but his heart as strong as it was when he had cut down Nagini, "were unforgivable. But for all of his failings as a professor, he did teach us something. _Sacrifice does not negate responsibility; heroes are also accountable for their actions._

"And with that, we award him with the Order of Merlin, 1st class," Neville finished, "and thank his spirit and legacy for SNAPE; the only thing that should ever be named after this pisspot." Neville grinned, wide and charming. "Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt."

He stepped down from the platform. For a moment, Neville was met with overwhelming silence; then the crowd stood as one, and he was met with shattering applause and a thousand elated, proud faces. 

His eyes burned and his throat was tight, and Neville, still shaking from his speech, felt something a little like resolution. 

~ fin

**Author's Note:**

> “What should we name him?” Ginny murmured, gazing softly at her rounded stomach.  
> “Albus,” said Harry. “Albus Severus.”  
> Ginny looked up at him abruptly. Her face was painted in disbelief. “The _fuck,_ Harry, we are _not_ naming our _son_ after _Snape._ Or Dumbledore, for that matter!”  
> “Hey!” Harry cried, but Ginny was still speaking.  
> “You got ‘James Sirius’ for our first son. How about this one can be ‘Arthur Fred’? ‘Remus Arthur’? ‘Evan Arthur’?”  
> “No, Teddy is going to name his son Remus,” said Harry.  
> Ginny scowled. “You don’t actually know that, but whatever.”  
> “Why not Albus Severus?”  
> “A manipulative asshole and an abusive professor? What a _legacy_ that you want our son to live up to. Evan Arthur Potter he is.”
> 
> ^^ aka if i had written the epilogue


End file.
